DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The goal of this proposal is to continue the presidence of comprehensive training offered by the Cancer Prevention and Control Program established at the Arizona Cancer Center, University of Arizona, Tucson. Under the leadership of James Marshall, Ph.D., Associate Director of Cancer Prevention and Control and Senior Epidemiologist at the Arizona Cancer Center, this training program will be an integral part of a comprehensive research and health promotion program. Under the broad context of cancer prevention, this comprehensive program has integrated sections in Epidemiology, Nutrition, Behavioral Science, Public Health, Cancer Biology, Minority Cancer Prevention research and Nursing. This approach has been used in in-depth research investigations of breast, colon, prostate, lung, cervix, and skin cancers. This proposal outlines the breadth of research coordinated through this program and emphasizes its outstanding training opportunities. The training experience will expose its participants to this multi-disciplinary program by offering trainees general experiences in the essential areas of cancer prevention. The program will stress structured course work schedules, formal presentations, short term internships in specific areas, and the development and execution of independent research. Each fellow will be under the direction of a faculty mentor and will be supported by a strong network of interdisciplinary scientists in the program's executive committee. Pre-doctoral trainees will be at the master's level in a related area of science or health-related disciplines and will be working toward a dissertation in an area of cancer prevention and control. Two pre-doctoral trainees will be recruited in Year 1, with awards approved on a year-to-year basis. Post-doctoral trainees will hold either an M.D. and be eligible for a Master's of Public Health degree, or a Ph.D./Dr.P.H. degree in a cancer prevention and control related area. All post-doctoral candidates must exhibit a strong interest in research in at least one of the primary disciplines in this program. Two trainees will be recruited in Year 01 for two year fellowships.